


Daggers And Shields

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: "Arrête de pleurnicher, c'est effectivement juste une égratignure. Mais laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, pour une fois."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Le Roe/Winters a été demandé par Uki96 et se base sur le prompt que vous pouvez lire en résumé de l'histoire.
> 
> Désolée pour la niaiserie fluff, l'OOC éventuel... cet OS est juste horrible !! x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

*

À l’époque du Camp Toccoa, Dick apprenait encore à vaincre sa timidité. Il avait espéré qu’en quittant Lancaster, Pennsylvanie, et sa petite vie paisible à la ferme, il laisserait derrière lui le rouquin filiforme et un peu gauche qu’il était.

Il avait rejoint en 1942 l’école des officiers de Fort Benning en Géorgie, et avait rencontré du même coup celui qui deviendrait son meilleur et plus proche ami. Il gagna Toccoa avec Lewis Nixon, puis Dick fut nommé chef de la deuxième section de la Easy Company.

Commander ses camarades avec autant de fermeté que de bienveillance, surtout lorsque le tyrannique capitaine Sobel veillait au grain, lui fit prendre beaucoup plus d’assurance. Il se sentait bien.

À l’époque du Camp Toccoa, Dick _pensait_ qu’il avait vaincu sa timidité. Puis, il y avait eu Eugene Roe.

L’aspirant infirmier avait été transféré dans la deuxième section quelques semaines avant que Dick ne soit nommé premier lieutenant. Il avait déjà eu l’occasion de le croiser lors des entraînements communs, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé.

Au premier coup d’œil, Eugene l’avait intrigué. C’était un jeune homme silencieux au regard perçant, un futur parachutiste sans histoire qui se pliait à la discipline ardue du camp sans jamais rechigner. Eugene était différent des autres, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant en lui qui faisait perdre ses moyens à Winters.

_Mystérieux_ aurait été un qualificatif peut-être plus adapté à l'ange de la Easy. Dick avait du mal à le cerner. Il semblait toujours mélancolique, un peu anxieux, et à la fois si calme et doux. Ce fut ce qu'il constata à Carentan, lorsqu'il fut blessé au mollet.

En attendant son tour, il en avait profité pour observer du coin de l’œil Doc Roe s’affairer dans l'infirmerie de fortune avec toute l'austérité dont il était capable. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore vingt-trois ans et pourtant, dans ses yeux, il en paraissait dix de plus. Comme si, dès le Débarquement son innocence avait fait escale ailleurs, à une vie de là.

— À nous, lieutenant. Où êtes-vous blessé ?

La voix légèrement éraillée du cajun avait presque fait sursauter Winters. Il avait étendu sa jambe gauche, avisant le cuir déchiqueté et taché de sang de son brodequin. Eugene s'était assis face à lui et avait saisi sa cheville avec douceur, examinant la blessure.

— Hum. La balle a ricoché, vous avez eu de la chance.

Tout en disant cela, il s'occupait déjà d'extraire l'éclat de sa chair à vif avec une paire de brucelles. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes précis qui relevaient déjà plus d'automatismes qu'autre chose. Fasciné par l'infirmier, Winters en avait presque oublié la douleur. Il avait ouvert la bouche, bien décidé à engager la conversation, mais rien ne vint.

— Stupide, souffla-t-il, maudissant sa timidité qui pointait toujours le bout de son nez au mauvais moment. Il était lieutenant, il commandait une section entière, nom de Dieu !

— Pardon ? Eugene avait relevé ses yeux sombres vers lui.

— C'est rien.

— Vous allez devoir rester en arrière jusqu'à ce que ça cicatrise, avait déclaré l'infirmier en esquissant un sourire amical tandis qu'il récupérait un petit flacon contenant une poudre blanche. Ça va piquer un peu... 

— Je ne peux pas rester en– _bon sang !_

Winters avait serré les dents au contact des sulfamides sur sa plaie. Doc s'était empressé de panser sa blessure, s'excusant de son regard mélancolique si caractéristique. Ils s'étaient observés de longues secondes, et Dick s'était perdu dans l'abysse si attirant des yeux de l'infirmier. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Buck Compton était entré dans le poste de secours, mettant fin à cet étrange échange.

Depuis ce jour, quelque chose changea entre les deux hommes et Winters ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

Easy, tout comme Dick d’ailleurs, avait l’habitude de voir Lewis Nixon graviter autour de son meilleur ami. À vrai dire, il était rare de ne pas les voir ensemble. Nixon courait toujours après Winters, et certains disaient qu’il courait surtout après ses bouteilles de whisky planquées dans la cantine du rouquin, mais ça, c’était une autre histoire. Ce dont Dick avait moins l’habitude, en revanche, était de l’attention discrète (mais évidente) que lui portait doc Roe.

Depuis leur échange à Carentan, Eugene n’était jamais loin. Il suffisait à Winters de se retourner pour voir l’infirmier s’activer à quelques mètres de lui et lui jeter des œillades préoccupées. Il ne lui adressa cependant plus la parole les mois qui suivirent.

Leur séjour en Hollande avait changé la donne. Si Dick devait dater le jour où Eugene Roe était devenu plus qu’un soldat sous ses ordres, il dirait le 5 octobre 1944 à Randwijk. Après une opération périlleuse contre une compagnie SS, l’infirmier était venu le voir et lui avait offert un café et un sourire indécis. Winters était épuisé. Il accueillit l’attention de l’infirmier avec reconnaissance et ce fut à ce moment qu’il parla. Durant tout le temps qu’ils passèrent ensemble, Dick apprit à connaître un peu mieux son infirmier. Ils parlèrent de choses futiles, de leur enfance, de leurs familles, de jour de leur enrôlement… Dick avait besoin de se changer les idées et Eugene le comprit bien vite, alors il l’écouta et lui posa des questions, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que Nixon les coupe et rappelle Winters à la dure réalité.

Depuis ce 5 octobre 1944, il ne se passa plus un seul jour sans que Roe rende visite à Winters et qu’ils discutent un moment autour d’un café noir. Dick avait trouvé son échappatoire, le seul moyen de le tenir loin des horreurs de la guerre pour quelques minutes.

Eugene était respecté et apprécié au sein d’Easy, mais il se servait de son caractère taciturne pour tenir les autres à l’écart, pour ne pas trop s’attacher. Il n’y parvint cependant pas avec Richard Winters et se laissa prendre au piège de cette amitié naissante, qui se transforma doucement en quelque chose de plus fort…

OooOooOooO

         Le capitaine Winters pressait le pas entre les trous de souris. Il pila devant l’un d’eux et en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

— Adjudant…

Carwood Lipton releva la tête vers son officier supérieur. Le froid l'assommait tellement qu'il ne prit pas la peine de se relever afin de saluer comme il se devait le capitaine. Dick ne s’en formalisa pas.

— Chef. Si vous cherchez le lieutenant Dike, je…

— Non, le coupa Winters non sans un soupir ennuyé. Dike devait encore piquer un somme bien loin des premières lignes. Non, je cherche doc Roe. Il n’est pas dans son trou.

— Ah… euh…, réfléchit Lip en claquant des dents. Voyez avec le sergent Guarnere, alors. Doc devait l’examiner.

Winters remercia d’un signe de tête son adjudant et reprit sa marche sous les bois glacials de Bastogne.

Eugene n’était pas venu le briefer, aujourd’hui. Il l’avait attendu toute la journée, réchauffant à plusieurs reprises le café infect que Nix préparait avec les moyens du bord. Ce dernier avait depuis longtemps remarqué l’affection toute particulière que son ami portait au jeune homme, et ne manquait pas de se moquer gentiment de lui chaque fois qu’il en avait l’occasion. Et au lieu de le contredire, Dick rougissait et le fuyait. Nix avait l’impression de retrouver le jeune homme naïf tout droit sorti de sa ferme de Pennsylvanie, fraîchement enrôlé dans l’armée américaine. Ça le faisait beaucoup rire.

Ce jour-là, donc, Eugene n’était pas venu jusqu’au PC. Lorsque Dick avait fait une ronde rapide, le matin même, il avait aperçu au loin le lieutenant Speirs passer un savon à Roe et à l’infirmier de la Dog Company, qui passaient visiblement tout leur temps dans le même trou. Dick ne cacha pas sa mauvaise humeur le reste de la matinée, et refusa de mettre ça sur le compte de la jalousie. Et quand Eugene fut aux abonnés absents un peu plus tard, il refusa tout autant de rejeter la faute sur l’infirmier de la Dog. Doc devait être occupé ailleurs…

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent au détour d'un énième pin recouvert de neige et il ne retint pas un soupir soulagé.

— Je suis désolé, sergent. Buvez beaucoup d'eau.

— De l'eau ? Je vais pisser encore plus ! Ça fait un mal de chien, j'ai l'impression de pisser des échardes !

Dick se rapprocha du sergent Guarnere et de doc Roe, non sans noter le teint pâle et les cernes sous les yeux du cajun. Une pointe de culpabilité l’envahit. Et dire qu’il s’était fait tout un foin parce qu’Eugene n’était pas venu boire son café.

_Très professionnel, Dick. Vraiment._

— Tout va bien ?

— Oh, cap'taine ! salua Bill. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez vers les premières lignes ?

Le cœur de Dick se serra un instant. Il n'était effectivement pas censé être si près du no man's land alors que les soldats redoutaient une attaque au mortier d'un moment à l'autre. Doc ne disait rien, mais ses yeux s'étaient assombris lorsqu'il avait vu le capitaine arriver vers eux.

— Doc, j'ai besoin de toi, finit par répondre Winters en essayant d’adopter un ton détaché et _professionnel_.

Eugene allait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Guarnere.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, sergent. Vous devez boire de l'eau.

Bill jura copieusement contre les krauts et cette foutue guerre en tournant les talons.

— Rien de grave, pour Guarnere ? s'enquit Winters.

— Infection urinaire. Il va devoir serrer les dents, on n’a rien pour soulager ça, ici, soupira Eugene avec fatigue. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, capitaine ? Quelqu'un est blessé, au poste de commandement ?

Dick n’aima pas le ton qu’employa Eugene.

— Non, tout va bien... Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre : Comme tu ne t’es pas présenté au PC, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je vienne te rappeler à l'ordre.

L’infirmier fronça les sourcils, puis, lorsqu'il comprit le sous-entendu de Winters, il esquissa un faible sourire.

— Je vais bien, Richard, souffla-t-il tout bas.

— Tu as dormi, ces derniers jours ?

— Dès que je pouvais. Tu devrais retourner au PC, on est à court de morphine, de plasma et de bandages, je ne pense pas pouvoir te soigner correctement si tu te fais tirer dessus.

— C’est pour ça que tu es en colère ?

Roe ne répondit pas et le contourna, prenant la direction de la zone de déploiement de la première section.

— Une jeep doit venir de la ville dans quelques heures, j’essaierai de t’avoir ce qu’il te manque, enchaîna Winters en lui emboîtant le pas. En attendant, récupère du matériel à la première section, ça sera toujours ça.

— Capitaine.

Dick s’arrêta et observa un instant Roe qui s’éloignait encore.

— Hé, Eugene.

— Oui, capitaine ? fit-il en se retournant.

Winters ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à dire quelque chose… Quelque chose d’insensé, voire de carrément déplacé, dans ce sous-bois couvert de neige en plein milieu d’une zone de guerre. Il se retint au dernier moment et sourit à son infirmier.

— Sois prudent.

Eugene lui rendit son sourire et reprit son chemin entre les arbres. Dick poussa un soupir las. Il devait d’ailleurs faire une drôle de tête lorsqu’il rentra au PC, puisque Nix passa la soirée à le cuisiner.

— C’est ton infirmier, c’est ça ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

— La ferme, Nix.

— Et voilà que tu deviens grossier. C’est définitivement une dispute de couple. J’en connais un rayon là-dessus, tu peux me croire…

Winters lui lança un regard dur puis jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours.

Personne, heureusement.

— Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, je pourrais avoir des problèmes.

— Donc, tu admets enfin qu’il y a quelque chose entre toi et-

— Si tu finis cette phrase, je refile ton whisky au reste de la compagnie !

Nix s’empressa de lever les mains en signe de reddition, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Il s’assit à côté de son ami, plongé dans la rédaction de son rapport quotidien.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Lew ? s’exaspéra ce dernier un moment après, lorsque le regard insistant de Nix commença à lui brûler le visage.

— Rien. J’aimerais juste que mon meilleur ami s’ouvre un peu plus à moi, comme le font tous les meilleurs amis. Je me sens tellement inutile, soupira-t-il, l’air dramatique.

— Je n’ai rien à te dire.

— Au contraire ! Si seulement tu-

Nix fut coupé par l’arrivée de l’adjudant Lipton qui s’annonça et entra dans le PC, la mine grave. Winters se leva tandis que Carwood se mettait au garde-à-vous.

— Lip ? Tout va bien ?

— Capitaines. J’ai préféré venir vous avertir moi-même…

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? le pressa Nixon.

— Le lieutenant Dike étant… _introuvable_ … J’ai effectué la revue de la section. Doc ne s’est pas présenté.

— Je l’ai envoyé aux gars de la première section pour qu’il récupère du matériel médical, s’enquit Winters, en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas ciller.

— J’en reviens. Ils ne l’ont pas vu ces trois derniers jours. Et avec le froid et l’obscurité…

Lip ne termina pas sa phrase. Winters s’activait déjà, récupérant son Garand M1 sous le regard étonné de Carwood, et un poil moqueur de Nix.

— Je m’en charge. Lipton, envoyez Muck, Toye et Powers en patrouille, dites-leur d’ouvrir les yeux.

— À vos ordres.

Lipton salua les deux officiers et quitta le PC au pas de course. Avant que Winters en fasse de même, Nixon posa une main sur son épaule.

— Il va bien, Dick. Je suis sûr qu’il n’est pas loin.

Winters essaya d’esquisser un sourire assuré, mais il ne réussit qu’à grimacer, l’angoisse courant dans ses veines et se logeant au creux de son estomac.

         À mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans les bois de Bastogne, priant pour ne pas tomber sur des soldats allemands, il maugréait contre cet incapable de Dike. Eugene était sous sa responsabilité et il n’était même pas foutu de s’assurer que ses hommes étaient tous à leur poste. Winters prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Il fallait qu’il se calme, qu’il agisse de façon réfléchie et méthodique. S’énerver ou paniquer n’était pas envisageable, surtout pour un soldat entraîné comme lui.

Il marcha dans la neige et dans la nuit pendant une heure, son fusil en joue. Chaque ombre étrange sous les rayons de lune lui coupait le souffle tant il s’attendait à retrouver le corps sans vie de son infirmier. S’étant malgré lui résigné à ne chercher qu’un cadavre, il manqua d’ouvrir le feu lorsqu’une voix lointaine s’éleva dans la nuit.

— Eugene ? Doc ? souffla-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

— Par ici !

Dick se mit à courir en direction de la voix, genoux fléchis. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir l’infirmier, moitié dissimulé derrière des fourrés, assis contre un arbre. Winters remercia le ciel et s’agenouilla près de lui en lâchant son fusil et en l’entourant de ses bras dans une étreinte possessive.

— Merci mon Dieu, chuchota-t-il avant de se reculer et d’examiner la mine épuisée du jeune homme. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu’il remarqua le sang. Eugene tenait fermement une main contre son flanc, la respiration sifflante.

— J’étais en route pour aller chercher du matériel, je suis tombé sur un Boche…

Winters ferma un instant les yeux.

— Il a voulu me tirer dessus, mais son canon s’est enrayé alors il s’est jeté sur moi et m’a touché avec sa baïonnette. J’ai réussi à m’enfuir et j’ai fini par me perdre.

Il marqua une pause et plongea son regard dans celui de son officier supérieur.

— L’armée m’a appris beaucoup de choses, mais elle n’a pas réussi à me donner le sens de l’orientation, lâcha-t-il.

Les deux hommes s’observèrent puis soudain, ils se mirent à rire d’une même voix. Dick prit alors le visage de l’infirmier en coupe et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le grognement de douleur qu’étouffa Eugene mit fin au baiser et ramena Winters à la réalité. Il s’écarta et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais te soigner puis faire appeler la jeep pour que tu ailles au dispensaire de Bastogne.

— Richard…

— Tu as besoin de repos, _Eugene_.

— Ça va aller, c’est superficiel, tenta le doc tandis que Dick jetait un œil à sa blessure.

— C’est non négociable.

— Tu n’as pas besoin de gaspiller du matériel, je vais… _aïe !_

Winters leva un sourcil impérieux puis se concentra sur sa tâche.

— Arrête de pleurnicher, c'est effectivement juste une égratignure. Mais laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, pour une fois.

Roe se mordit la lèvre et se laissa aller contre le tronc d’arbre. Il était de toute façon beaucoup trop fatigué et frigorifié pour tenir tête à son officier.

Ce dernier, une fois les premiers soins effectués, retira sa vareuse et la passa autour des épaules de l’infirmier.

— Et je ne veux pas entendre une seule protestation, prévint Dick sur un ton autoritaire. Il aida Eugene à se relever, gardant ses mains sur ses hanches afin de s’assurer de son équilibre.

Eugene profita de cette proximité pour lui rendre son baiser avec tendresse et timidité, soufflant un « merci » contre ses lèvres.  

— Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura Dick en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Promis, mon capitaine, sourit l’autre alors qu’ils commençaient à rebrousser chemin vers le poste de commandement.

         Lorsqu’ils l’atteignirent, ils furent accueillis par Nixon, le lieutenant Speirs et l’adjudant Lipton.

Nix lança un regard entendu à son meilleur ami, qui lui fit les gros yeux. Speirs et Lip ne comprirent pas pourquoi Lew se mit à rire, mais ne préférèrent pas le questionner.

La jeep emmena Eugene loin du front pour quelques heures, juste avant que les bois de Bastogne se fassent canarder par l’artillerie allemande. Winters reprit le commandement de ses troupes, l’esprit apaisé et sa concentration au maximum.

Puis, Eugene revint du dispensaire. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard.

Dick était trop heureux de retrouver son infirmier pour s’en soucier. Il profita de sa présence les jours qui suivirent…

Jusqu’à ce que Roe lui parle de cette jeune fille…

_Renée_.

Fin.


End file.
